


KISS KISS BANG BANG

by vvasasavv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 帕西佛.葛雷夫是個傳奇。





	1. Chapter 1

Percival Graves若在這時下筆，為自己的人生寫下一段註解，應該會在第一頁寫上：不負美國魔法國會、不負美國、不負家族。  
但在標示Graves部長事業與追求的背面，他會在第一頁墨跡尚未滲透時寫下另一段話：他媽的荒謬愛情。

***

若跟紐約巫師談論Percival Graves，美國魔法國會安全部部長，每個人必定這樣說：Graves部長是紐約的傳說，魔法界的幸運盧西亞諾。在不知箇中道理的巫師眼中，這的確是帶有某些貶義的讚譽：Percival Graves雷厲風行了整個紐約，將魔法與莫魔世界緊密劃開一道鴻溝，而若有哪個莫魔敢踏進魔法領地的一小點——遺忘咒的速度可比槍中子彈還要凌厲。他帶領的正氣師各個精銳盡出，忠貞不二，這的確是可以讓Graves稱為「我們的事業」的功績。Graves儼然是魔法世界地下的領導者，而國會主席也因為彼此利益相符而放任著Graves的團幫任意滋長。但也就只有Seraphina Picquery真正明瞭Percival Graves被叫做盧西亞諾真正代表的意義。

「你依然打算這麼做。」在Graves拉緊他的皮手套時 Picquery忍不住按住了自己的額頭，醫院的消毒水味惹的魔法國會主席陣陣不快，而更令人頭痛的不是醫院白的無情的磁磚與床簾或是那些從花瓶上溢出太過濃郁的花香。她看著男人整好自己的大衣，拿出魔杖，簡短的對女主席致意。「這是我復原最快的方法。」這讓女人頭更加的疼痛。「我以為你復原的最佳的方法是叫你的Alpha過來，帶你度個長假，尤其是現在你才剛強制中斷你的發情期，這讓你住院不是沒有原因的。」  
啊。Graves裝模作樣的恍然大悟，這時候妳就覺得我該像個Omega的樣子了。男人嘲諷的勾起嘴角。  
「我需要的是刺激，Seraphina，Omega是感性的生物，我想足夠的刺激肯定比我相隔千里的Alpha更具療效。」Graves微微欠首，您完全不需擔心，就當我去魔法部找我的Alpha度長假了吧。Graves在消失前諷刺地說。天殺的，莫里斯。Seraphina Picquery險些將指甲戳進自己的太陽穴中，天殺的「我們的事業」。 

Percival Graves的的確確是個傳說，而這不僅僅在魔法世界。

***

John Wilson在巷口發現了一名Omega。

這讓這個剛才美國名不見經傳的小夥子覺得今天走運極了，他今天不但展現了他祖傳的本色，狠狠敲了幸運盧西亞諾家不知名的蠢小子一筆，用加倍的價格賣了一批劣質的私酒，而且還從一個乞丐那拿到了不知道是什麼的小怪物，那隻毛茸茸又有六隻腳的貓一定可以大賣一筆，現在又看見那個Omega尤物。那個Omega散發著雪松味，就在巷底，含著羞澀地笑，半是躲藏半是渴望的瞄著他，讓這位猶太商人口乾舌燥，鬆了鬆領帶往巷底走去，這的確是美好的一天不是嗎，Alpha的褲檔發硬，而那清冷的香氣確實太過誘人——

在John Wilson的腦門穿洞之前，他的確是領受了幸運的一天。

而溫熱的血在濺到那個Omega臉上的雀斑的同時，也濺在身後穿著大衣的黑髮男人的皮鞋上。  
但對Graves而言這實在不是甚麼幸運的事。他將他的點38收進了大衣裡，瞪著巷底看似不知所措的巫師。

這是名叫Graves的書頁背面荒謬愛情落下的第一筆。


	2. Chapter 2

紐特‧斯卡曼德並不那樣像個Alpha。從他分化的那刻起，他的氣味便是帶著冷然的雪松，但不知為何卻透著一些甜蜜感，這在最開始時並不那樣困擾著青年，畢竟在紐特的世界裡，雪松的氣味反而更能使他的朋友親近。  
紐特的確有許多朋友，木精、鷹馬、玻璃獸，甚至是人馬都對他以禮相待，但巫師或人類？紐特並沒有想太多—他像對待奇獸一般對待著鄰居、同學，讓他以為是朋友的一切，他自然地散發帶著蜜香地氣味，讓與他面對面地人們揚起曖昧的微笑，直到某天。

直到某天他被壓在地上，衣物被扯開來，他被一群Alpha壓倒在地，那些跟他同樣性別的男人粗暴的將紐特摁著，將他的褲子撕開時。  
現在要叫紐特想起那天的回憶對他來說其實有些困難，但他仍然記得一些：他感受到自己的氣味先是融合在那些Alpha的味道裡，再猛然彈開，他記得他先摸到得並不是他的魔杖而是那群人類掉落的短刀，他記得刀刃插進皮肉的觸感。他記得他的兄長懷抱著吻他的感受。

紐特發現那天才是他分化的開始—他將奇獸和人類巫師倒置著劃分開來，他對奇獸們散發著自己的氣味，擁抱著他們；對人類與巫師則防備著彷若防備毒豹，只有忒修斯才能讓他放下心來。他們在霍格華茲形影不離，而在被退學的當下----(又是一次失望，這下紐特連那一點對這些直立靈長類的誠心都被消磨殆盡)紐特跟忒休斯要了只皮箱，將他布置成自己的世界。

同時紐特開始玩刀。

這並不是巫師常有的娛樂，但紐特卻對玩刀上了癮，但在照顧奇獸的空閒時刻，他會咬著魔杖耍弄著匕首，逗著他的孩子們玩。刀尖在空中旋轉著，再被接到手上，刀光在紐特的手上翻躍著，直到

他再次將匕首插入一個男人的心臟。

這次並不是意外，(但又有誰說第一次是意外呢)那個男人—那個Alpha正把一隻胖胖球往牆上砸，所以紐特將刀插入男人的心臟似乎也就理所當然了。鮮血噴濺在紐特的臉上，被青年愉快的擦去了。而有了第二次，再來的第三次(那個女人正踩著火灰蛇，只為了她的蛋)或是第四次(令人驚悚的人馬陷阱)也就順理成章了。

所以紐特總是被誤解纏身的那個，例如其實他是個Alpha，雖然他的氣味有時甜膩的像最淫蕩的Omega，例如說他其實並不是那樣的溫柔，他的溫柔只在對於他的哥哥，例如說他並非是那種看到血就昏倒的孱弱男子－－雖然那急促的喘息總是像快要昏厥的預兆而不是興奮到高潮。忒修斯總是嘆著氣看著沾著血回家的弟弟，但也只是拿出溫熱的毛巾讓那些紅色落在白色的絨布上。紐特會微笑著親親兄長的頰。  
「要是你沒有我該怎麼辦呢。」忒休斯千遍一律地說。  
「我怎麼會沒有你呢？」紐特也總是這樣回答。

紐特的確沒想這麼多，對他而言Alpha和Omega或是Beta對他而言像是山對頭的回音，在他耳邊隱隱作響卻與他無涉，只是會因發情期與否而清晰模糊，而在當他開始調製些壓抑發情的複方後，連這些回音都消失無蹤。那些空谷回音在他與忒修斯面前都只是倏忽即逝的霧霾。  
所以當他得知忒休斯有了一個Omega時，紐特毅然決然的開始了他的寫書計畫。

所以這就是為何紐特‧斯卡曼德坐在紐約的一條小巷尾端，將自己的箱子躺在身邊，散發看似Omega的氣息，卻看著眼前的男人一槍斃了那個走私豹貓的人類。他不知所措的壓抑著心臟鼓動的聲音，並偷偷的將匕首收進大衣內襯中。

男人看到他楞住了一陣，紐特以為他要將槍口指向他了。「你還好嗎？」男人說著，將手伸向了他。  
紐特想是否要將伸向他的那隻手切斷，以免對方的子彈在下秒鐘貫穿他。紐特纂著刀遲疑了一下，最終還是伸出了手。  
「謝謝。」紐特沒有看向男人，只是看似慌亂的道謝。  
你需要喝一杯嗎?男人提出了邀請。指了指對面隱沒在黑夜裡的一道木門。  
在暗夜裡被Alpha逼迫有夠嗆的，不是嗎?  
男人的氣味蔓延開來，帶著甘草的硬甜，卻是標準的Omega甜味。  
槍終究比刀快。紐特和男人僵持了一會，直到他將身邊的箱子移的更近一些，終於點了點頭。


	3. Chapter 3

但紐特不知道為何男人會帶他到這邊。  
「你的魔杖登記了嗎？」男人走在前方，幾乎到了門前才問。紐特嚇了一跳，才恍惚的想到美國近乎繁瑣的規定—他一直不去細想這些，這些忒修斯Alpha所定的規則，但他現在在紐約了，無可避免的，在他繞行世界，將所有心力從他的哥哥重新扯回奇獸時，他總有一天會踏上這塊土地。同時紐特才意識到對方是個巫師。  
沒有－－他壓下了聲音，微弱地說著。紐特的呼吸仍沒有放慢，預期的撫慰沒有到來—至少不是紐特想像的那種，利刃沒有被刺入，紐特幾乎煩躁著，那些回憶的片段開始反覆迴盪在他的腦海中。他忍受著，跟著帶槍的巫師推開木門走向地下室。  
紐特總有自知之明，知道自己總比別人反應慢上許多，但從踏上紐約開始，這個國家的一切似乎逼迫著他卻又同時呼喚著他，他握了握箱子，感受法蘭克隱隱煽動的風暴。

意外的男人並非帶他到巫師酒吧，而是麻瓜的地下酒吧。紐特看著男人對守門帶呢帽的男人說了幾句，那扇木門便被推開，薩克斯風、鋼琴和喧嘩聲流洩出來，在紐特腳步踏進後又隱然闔起。紐特在旅途上聽過很多，關於美國、關於紐約。那場戰爭讓紐約變成燦爛的鍍金蘋果，宴會女郎與從天而降的金粉，文藝復興帶領著搖擺樂，沉澱而下的是槍、禁酒與渡海而來的卡莫拉與黑手黨。他看過那些小報流傳的文字，卡彭、湯米或是盧西亞諾的地下酒吧和賭場，勒索與走私酒，由猶太商人當掮客—在搬運那木箱威士忌的另一面鏡的反射，紐特可以看見被搬運的龍甲、獅面龍尾羊與旋舞針。  
男人領著他往環狀沙發坐下，隨後便有服務生送上了雪茄和酒。紐特在這個時候才察覺到整件事的不協調。那些巫師與麻瓜逕渭分明的規定和懲處從他回憶中忒休斯的口中吐出—那個Omega，總是那樣盛氣凌人。那是真帶著不滿或夾帶著愛意的欽佩？紐特記不得了(他是地下的首領，我的阿特密斯。忒休斯感嘆著，我的Omega)。  
「你在沒有登記的情況下在紐約是很危險的，巫師。」紐特看著男人將雪茄點了火，卻把酒推向他。「威士忌，純的。剛從愛爾蘭運來，給你壓驚。」紐特的話語在舌尖轉了一圈，不知道怎麼開口，只好拿起酒杯喝了一點，苦甜和酒精的刺燙讓不常喝酒的男子嗆的某咳，卻也惹著對面男人笑出聲來。  
「看來英國人真的只會喝奶油啤酒。」紐特這才意識到(他總是、總是慢半拍)，這男人一開始就認定他是外國人。他一定是盯著男人太久了，讓這段空白拉的太長。「別這樣看我，我認識紐約每一個巫師，加上你們那膩死人的腔調，英國佬。」男人停頓了一陣才回答，像被雪茄的煙霧遮蔽了兩人的互動。  
「明天你得去趟MACUSA，但今天我們有個不順的夜晚，你喝了這杯酒，英國佬，你有了一個晚上的時間帶著你的魔杖去做你想要做的，只要你在太陽升起後忘記巷子的事，包準你之後在紐約有個愉悅的旅程。」   
紐特不知道男人為何有這樣的發言，像是他就是掌握一切的人一樣。他又想到了他哥哥的Omega，這讓他的胃部一縮，下意識的吸氣，卻只聞到帶有大麻氣味的菸。我甚至不知道你的名字—最後紐特只能問出這樣的問題。但男人沒有回答。這場對話太多的空白，這讓紐特緊張著，他向來不擅長跟人對話，他想要將刀握在手中，這樣讓他感到安心。服務生又帶了一杯酒來，男人只是拿起酒喝著。爵士樂的鼓點飛快，像是催促著紐特。  
「－費多(Fido)，我叫費多。」紐特不知道自己為何不報真名，也許他依然介意著斯卡曼德這個名號，尤其在一個看似在魔法世界很有辦法的男人面前。他也許依舊恐懼著下一秒那句是那個戰爭英雄的斯卡曼德砸進他的耳中。  
   
「墓石(Tombstone)。」男人只說了一個詞。紐特又呆了一下，換來男人的挑眉。  
「你也沒說你的名字，彼此彼此。」男人舉起了酒杯，在空中等著。  
紐特踟躕著，想起男人的槍(或是魔杖—男人真的是巫師嗎？所以還是槍吧)虛弱地舉起酒杯。

但紐特並沒有聽見玻璃的碰撞聲，反而是槍上膛的聲音。  
「墓石。嗯? 傑諾維斯*(Genovese)的墓石？」另一個男人的槍抵住了Tombstone的額頭。  
Tombstone沒有動靜，只是看似無奈的對著紐特開口。  
「今天晚上真的他媽的太不順了。」   
Tombstone閃耀著興奮的光彩說。


End file.
